The Lost Rider, Eragon Kingslayer
by hero of all
Summary: Post Book 4, Saphira dies and Eragon goes off to an island.  500 years later, Eragon comes down from his mountain for a 100th year visit. He finds his riders attacked and knows his true home will be too. Will he get a new dragon too, What about Arya? ExA


All rights to Christopher Paolini

Chapter 1

Eragon had lived in the islands with the eldunari, dragons and their riders. For 500 years now he had trained and learned, as well as leading the rest of the order. There were about 470 dragon riders now, ever since he had gotten here, dragons, wild and rider dragons hatched about once a week, it had been exciting and overwhelming. After him and the elves trained the foundation and set up mighty castles and huge training grounds, did he mostly devote his time to learning more and becoming wiser. He had enough energy in Aren and his sword to do anything he wanted to, except forgot his grief about Saphira dying. It pained him every time to see dragons with their riders, strengthen their bond and love flourishing reminded him. He lived in a small cottage on top of the largest mountain known to man and only once a year would he come down. He was 6 foot 4, sinewy muscles and sharp ice blue eyes. He would always have the Eldunari with him and wear a dark cloak, black gloves, black leather boots, black tight tunic and black leggings. He had his black bow and arrows, made from the queen of elves. He still had Bristngr at his waist, but hardly ever used it outside of training. No ne saw his face, thanks to the enchanted hood.. He never talked with his voice once in 495 years, but one time he spoke to a small child, crying for her dead mother. No one knew the words which he spoke; the now old lady would not say a word. The only ones with courage enough to travel up his mountain were the elves that had accompanied him and Angela and Solumbum. Today was the day he came down, the anniversary of Gallbartorix's death, and Saphira's. Said to be the one he talked at because it was 500 now.

Drangher Pov

Today was the day the fabled Eragon Kingslayer would come down from his mountain. Everyone could feel the power from the mountain and before when he asked his ethrbil, he simply said "That is the masters power, I advise you not to go near there."

His dragon, Eridor, was always curious and wary about the mountain, and had disagreed strongly and held Drangher down until he promised he wouldn't try to go up there. As riders flew by to the ceremonial hall, in their finest weapon and amour drabbed on, did he get on Eridor and stop where the master was expected to come. As everyone gathered his eyes widened in shock as the attack bells rung and waited for their enemy. Everyone was either nervous or panicky, only did discipline and training were they prepared for this. Then a great army of flying, dragon like creatures come, with their leathery sky and beaks, they were terrifying. The human like creature sat on the creature. They weren't quite human though with their slouched posture and hissing. He remembered these from his lessons, they were the lethblarka and Ra'zac, and in his lessons he learned that Eragon had killed the last one. They were fast and only the Elven riders were keeping up with them. He saw the riders falling; the dragons would be able to deal with them, only they also had to protect their rider. Then he was disarmed and gagged, they sent him to the platform, which not many could see because of the moonless night. They put a candle and the air was quiet, his friends had terror written on their faces as they were unable to do anything, his dragon, Eridor, roared in panic in what was about to happen.

"Sssssrunder, or the young one diessss." The Ra'zac hissed.

Blodgharm, an elf from the Great War, spoke "We will never surrender to you vile beasts."

"Ssssso be it." The Ra'zac hissed.

Drangher closed his eyes in preparation of his fate as the Ra'zac picked up his Broadsword and brought down. Then a clash of steel echoed in the dark, quiet night. There was a figure in blue tight fitting armor with a white robe underneath and a black, one shoulder cape that feel one inch from the ground. He had black gloves and boots; he also had a hood covering his face. He looked to be about 6 foot 5, he could feel more power in this man then when all the riders, elves of the riders, eldunari and dragons at one spot. But the thing that caught his attention the most muscles flexing as he blocked the heavy weapon with ease. The Ra'zac looked surprised, and struggled to kill him, using no tactics or speed, just hatred and power. The man looked at ease, deflecting the weapon like it was a thin piece of wood.

He then set his blade aflame with blue fire that had whit along its core, illuminating the dark with its brilliance. He then chopped the Ra'zacs head off so fast; no one saw it, only the sound of the body and head falling to the ground. The man then stuck his sword in the ground, and raised his arms. Simultaneously after minute, all of the Lethblarka and Ra'zac feel to floor dead.

Blodgharm went forward and kneeled, "Ethribil." He spoke respectively.

He nodded then turned to ward all the riders and said "Hello, I am Eragon, Son of Brom, and Master of the Riders. The enemy you have faced today was the Ra'zac; I expect that your teachers have taught about them." He then turned his soul searching gaze to the elders and they looked away. "Through my mediation, I have felt a flaw in Alasgaseia, which means as riders, it is our duty to protect the innocent and help the good. We will travel to the elves and see the situation, this expedition will take many lives, decide whether you and your dragon will go. Tomorrow at sunrise, we will fly, and yes, I will be leading this expedition. Any questions?"

"One Ethribil, how will you lead us if you have no,-umm Dragon?"

Eragon gave him a blank look then replied. "I will be in charge of that, any more?"

No one spoke then he said "We will be setting up posts, traveling to cites and such not, be prepared, say your goodbyes, you might not come back, alive."

He then jumped 20 feet on top of a tree and crossed his legs, most likely speaking to the Eldunari. After Drangher thought as he lay down, tried from almost dying and packing was, was he really Eragon Kingslayer?

**AN**

**I will keep going with my other stories, and Lightningkid333 is my beta, so lots of thanks to him. This will be an Eragon/Arya and if you like this story, try reading my other IC or PJO stories. Review please, tell me what you think. **


End file.
